Momoran
Momoran (嵐ピンク Momoran, literally meaning Pink Storm,) is an O Wazamono grade katana, owned and used by the notorious pirate, "Swift Demon" Dracule Sakura, the former captain of The Storm Pirates, current swordsman for The Jolly Pirates, and niece of famed Warlord and master swordsman, Dracule Mihawk. It is the only weapon in her arsenal, as she has taken a vow to only use Momoran, as she believes using any other sword will make Momoran "jealous," and thus make it refuse to obey her "commands" in battle. Appearance Sword Scabbard Abilities and Powers The Momoran is a fairly standard katana, and as such, seems to be no different from other katana at first glance. However, as stated and proven by its owner and current wielder, Dracule Sakura, the Momoran is of the twenty one known O Wazamono grade swords, placing it in the same level of rarity as Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, and making it only one rank lower than the coveted Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, and one rank higher than the less valuable Ryo Wazamono grade swords. Due to this, it is of exceptional quality, as no matter what battles Sakura has gone through, the Momoran has withstood the test of time, as well as the might of the opponents it faced, and has never been broken yet. This has been seen time and time again, as Sakura has traded blows against many powerful opponents, whom could easily crush more common swords with their physical might, their skill, or their unique powers. The Momoran has also clashed against a few other famed swords in its time as well, further adding to its reputation for toughness. In the hands of a skilled swordsman like Sakura however, the true power of an O Wazamono sword like Momoran truly shines. Using her experience, physical strength, and expertise in sword fighting, Sakura has used the Momoran to cut through nearly anything she could reach within one swipe of the sword. This has included thick stones and trees, large buildings, and even cutting apart ships (though her skill in doing so is far less impressive than that of her uncle's.) Though likewise, in much the same fashion, and while at first being considered as "listening to the rhythm of the surrounding environment," through the usage of Haki and Sakura's competence with her sword, she can become capable of choosing to cut or not to cut anything she pleases. When she chooses not to cut something or someone, the Momoran becomes a blunted weapon, much like a long, well-made cudgel or club. And like how she can slice apart entire structures with relative effort, Sakura has used the Momoran to break apart anything she didn't wish to cut, or anything she was unable to slice. Inversely, she has also used these same skills in swordsmanship and Haki to help her sense her opponent's surroundings and allow herself to cut through otherwise impervious defenses such as Devil Fruit powers. Additionally, what makes the sword stand out is its current scabbard, which appears to be tipped at the end with a foldable, metallic red shade. The scabbard comes with a small switch on its side, which when activated, opens up the shade in much the way as one would open an umbrella. This is usually used by Sakura outside of battle, when she wants to protect herself from intense heat or blinding light. It also gives her more of an elegant, feminine appearance sometimes. However, as the shade is made of metal, it is also a viable make-shift shield in battle. And so when necessary, Sakura can pull out Momoran's scabbard, open up the shade, and use it as a means to defend herself, and to knock back approaching opponents as well. This is Sakura's most effective counter-measure to leaving herself open by only relying on Ittoryu, and by only using Momoran. Also, if Sakura feels like it, she has been shown to make use of the scabbard and its folded shade as a way to club those around her when she feels it's necessary. This also prevents her from needlessly re-using her sword time and time again, thus freeing it up to do what it was created to do, and cut anything Sakura wishes to strike down. History So........how, what or who made it? How did it come in into your character's possession? Used for good or evil? Trivia *The Momoran's English name is Pink Storm, which references a large shower of sakura (literally meaning cherry blossom) petals floating in the wind. This name was chosen by Wyvern 0m3g4 in order to emphasize the samurai theme of the current owner, Dracule Sakura, as well as due to the fact that her name means "cherry blossoms." **In Japan, sakura trees are associated with the samurai, as it has a heavy theme of the cycles between life, death, and vice-versa, thus referencing the fleeting life of a samurai. Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Wyvern 0m3g4